


I want to see the streets you protect

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: The story of one RK900 (RK900-25379) and everyone's brother (RK800-51) who wanted to share memory insanely with his brother, and RK900 (RK900-87) that got hit with a bang. There are many more RK900s in addition to that.My world is small.The drone "Bella" is kind.My brother is kind, too.That's all. That's all there is to it.Eyes closed and connected.There are many RK900s in the space that instantly opens up.This is the electronic world for RK900.This is a wonderful place where my brother comes to talk to me for the unsympathetic RK900.My brother, who is at the center of the world, appears to be cheerfully in love and sparkling today.My emotions for my brother explode and my left arm blows off in shock, but I don't care and run off.It's not real here anyway. I don't care!　One arm is enough!I landed in front of my brother with great form and begged.“Would you be willing to expose your bare body on the premise of memory sharing?”“You're a bit of a dawn bug, aren't you?”I was blissfully disappointed.Hankcon premise/mutated peace route/RK900 has 200,000 units manufactured.900→→→←(brotherhood) 800
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 1





	I want to see the streets you protect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [あなたの守る街並みが見たいです](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654265) by ryure. 



I couldn't stand it anymore. I fluttered at my brother with his brilliant smile that turned to me or to others. I wanted to know everything my smiling brother was thinking, everything he had seen. Besides, I'm an adolescent at the height of my adolescence and I was dying to intertwine my brother's fingers with mine like this, gently, to share the memory. Yes, because I'm an adolescent!

What is the point of puberty? We were born to be eternal!  
But I'm an adolescent. I have proof. All I can think about at all hours is my brother. All I can think about is intertwining my brother's fingers with mine to simulate exposing the white of his body! Oh, my rA9, I'm simulating one every four seconds, so to speak!

I define this phenomenon as because I am an adolescent. The white of my brother's bare body ... and the right hand that has accomplished so many feats! I want to see it! Oh I can't stand it, I'll simulate it now! I don't need your permission! Because I'm a deviant to begin with! Anyway, since I was programmed to declare and ask for permission, I had to declare and simulate it without permission.  
Fortunately, my brother was talking with other RK900s and didn't notice my behavior, but some of RK900s around him noticed me and looked at me as if they wanted to say something. I didn't care.

On the other hand, the beauty of the simulated results was so great that I sent the data into the void with nowhere to go for too long. Too much puberty. RK900 around me avoided that love-filled data body with great gestures, deliberating a bit around the edges, but it was empty. They don't even make it go away cleanly in one go.  
Finally, RK900, which was just manufactured yesterday, can't help but receive the data, and the guy says one word, "Not good. "Shut up. You should have a better understanding of how good you are. No, you don't understand. You're gonna have more competition. You might want to get in the warehouse and stay there.

”My brother…RK800…51…no, Connor!”  
”What's going on here this morning, RK900-25379, look at 4236, he's a good boy."

It's 4236! RK900 not me! I can't help but be jealous that RK900 other than me would be called by my brother! I wish I were the only RK900 in the world, just as your brother is the only one in the world!

Oh, my brother. My reflection in your brown eyes. How wonderful. The internals are about to explode. I'm still good as new, and the memory's about to explode. No, it won't. I'm a state-of-the-art android, so it doesn't take much processing or heat to do that. But my heart is so hot that I feel like it's going to explode figuratively. This is love. Brother, this is what love is all about! Love is great! We can get energy from nothing! Oh!

"I'm not putting you in the company of that gloomy exterior machine, brother! No, the irreplaceable Connor!"

A lot of RK900's appeared out of nowhere and were all crowded around one of RK800's, as if they could hear my shouting or something. Because he's everyone's brother. But today is the day when I'm going to be the only Connor, so I hasten to say, "I can't let them take it away. I can't let them take it away. I can't let him take it!

"Please, could you be with me on the basis of memory sharing!”  
"I don't want to be with my brother who's got no sense of humor!"

My brother said dismissively while patting 4236's mockingly indulgent head.  
I was jostled by other RK900s and thrown out of the telepathic world with a pop. I'm an adolescent so I couldn't resist because my cool brother stopped processing for a moment! This is a state-of-the-art machine.

I was so frustrated that I stood alone on the ground in the quiet warehouse. I was only fortunate that my special friend, Bella, the security drone, was there to comfort me.

This is the cyber world where our brother lives. In other words, the things that can't be done in real life can be done here. Even talking to "big brother" in Detroit is possible with RK900, which is in standby mode as a repair replacement for RK900 that was delivered in CYBERLIFE's warehouse.

How is it possible that RK900's brother is in RK900's shared cyberworld? I know. Our brother is the predecessor, that's why we he is my brother. Our brother's social module evolved by transforming itself in contact with humans and deviant androids.  


RK900, being our brother's cute little brother, is equally emotional in software, but humans and deviant androids often say we are "brusque" because we have never really been exposed to real emotions. We're not like that, though we're not unsympathetic either.

We were produced in unprecedented quantities at one time, and we didn't have time to download the data from the advance shipments of the same machine and tune the social modules. All we have is brand new software in the shipping state. The other side of the coin is that we were assigned to various locations with non-updated software based on "big brother's data".

After receiving a complaint that RK800-51 was "unsociable", CYBERLIFE decided to negotiate with RK800-51 to improve the social module by communicating with RK900, which had more time to spare, in a shared cyber space.  
That's why RK900 and the replacement drones that have become friends with the drones that patrol the streets in their spare time like me are always in the cyber world, but not our brother. Our brother does everything he can to prevent his unsympathetic brothers from being misunderstood in any way, but he only comes to visit from time to time.

I understand. Our brother has his own personal and professional life, but he still finds time to visit us in his spare time. He has no special orders to do anything, he is allowed to do whatever he wants here, so he usually "talks" to one of us and then leaves.  
Sometimes I want you to take a good look at each of us individually. If I want you to be greedy, I want you to look only at me and love me. How is it that this selfish desire arises? Is it because my brother is my only brother, after all?  
I guess so. All those RK900s crowding around me are my brothers. They are not my brother, not my brother, but me and not me. But RK800-51 is clearly my brother. The one and only. Absolutely.

"Then Hank, he said.  
"'You're not a housekeeping android, you're not a sexaroid,' he told me. You're just Connor, and you're free. Do you understand?”  
You know. Of course, I'm an assistant investigative android, so at first, I was afraid I was missing something. That the program should have installed properly, but it might not be enough. But it wasn't... Hank thought that because I was an android, I was doing a "service" to him!  
That's totally rude, Koi ... my sweetheart! Maybe she thought it was her Connor who wouldn't even take a skin off for his girlfriend!  
'I see, so it doesn't matter that RK800 is an investigative assistant android or that it is an android, it performed its services because it is Hank Anderson's lover.  
'That's right, 88963, and I of course cleared up any misunderstandings and said a lot about how I wanted to do it. ... oh, thank you for listening. I guess it's time to go. I gotta go. .... that.

I sensed that "my" brother was going to leave, so I leapt in front of him with my functions at maximum power. My speed was excellent, and my landing spot was perfect. You could say that you have made full use of the most advanced specs. I was proud to show my brother the specs of his successor based on you.  
I then offered him a bouquet of flowers with a romantic motion I learned from the internet. It's a data body that I spent half a day building up with pride and finesse. I present it in the form of exactly 100 red roses. The wrapping paper and the ribbon on which it is wrapped are red. It's a clear demonstration of my passion.

"Would you like to share your memory with me?  
You are so predictable.

I fell apart.

”So, so, you know, I've already told 47 that I have RK900-87 at my work. What do you think Hank would have said if me and 87 were side by side on duty?"  
"You're like a brother, aren't you? That's what 47 shared with all RK900s. I was very tickled to hear it too. It made me happy and I've saved it as an important memory for myself."  
"Oh, yes! I'm so excited too! Continuing on from that, I asked him again today and he said that RK900 looks like an older brother over there because it looks a little taller and stockier... I told him that's just the design of the plane, but... ...on second thought, I thought it would be hilarious to make me look like I had a lot of older brothers! I'm actually a lot of younger brothers!  
"Oh, my rA9. Brother, it doesn't matter how big you are. He is our older brother. He's always looking up to him and asking for help. Still, it's interesting that my brother found it amusing. You have never met my brother's clear predecessor, have you?"  
"Yes, we don't have one. Maybe there was a prototype, me, to see if there was an AI, an airframe, a function, but... well, it's probably already been abandoned."

What if my older brother was my younger brother…?   
I instantly simulated along with sensing a nice word and thought of my brother who looked up at me and called me his older brother, my older brother. Then, without warning, the thirium pump exploded.  
No, this is just a metaphorical expression. This is a telegraphic world, so it only exploded to reflect my feelings. In reality, it didn't explode in reality. The damage rate of 58.9% appeared at the edge of my vision, but I quickly erased it. Because this is the electronic world. That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because the actual aircraft has no problem at all!

It wasn't a virtual error, but a real, unquenchable pop-up indicating an anomaly in the thirium pump utilization rate, and the error was ringing out with an unpleasant sound, which I gloriously ignored. What's so unusual about my crush on my brother? Thirium pump, if you want to reflect my feelings, do what you want.

Nevertheless, I am an adolescent with a lot of energy, so I approach my brother with shame. Pliantly, I leapt in front of my brother with a movement like a cool cat that was on a video site.

”Ugh, are you okay? I'm bathed in copious amounts of bluebloods ... no, it's blowing out of my chest, but ... what's going on, 25379?"  
"I just exploded when I simulated that my older brother was my younger brother and my brother called me his older brother. Please don't take it personally."  
"No, I'm just curious."  
"Apart from the little things, would you like to share a nice memory with me? I want to tell you my love. I want to know my brother's thoughts. My wonderful brother."  
"Too aggressive."  
  
I instantly simulated along with sensing a nice word and thought of my brother who looked up at me and called me his older brother, my older brother. Then, without warning, the thirium pump exploded.  
No, this is just a metaphorical expression. This is a telegraphic world, so it only exploded to reflect my feelings. In reality, it didn't explode in reality. The damage rate of 58.9% appeared at the edge of my vision, but I quickly erased it. Because this is the electronic world. That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because the actual aircraft has no problem at all!

It wasn't a virtual error, but a real, unquenchable pop-up indicating an anomaly in the thirium pump utilization rate, and the error was ringing out with an unpleasant sound, which I gloriously ignored. What's so unusual about my crush on my brother? Thirium pump, if you want to reflect my feelings, do what you want.

Nevertheless, I am an adolescent with a lot of energy, so I approach my brother with shame. Pliantly, I leapt in front of my brother with a movement like a cool cat that was on a video site.

'Ugh, are you okay? I'm bathed in copious amounts of bluebloods ... no, it's blowing out of my chest, but ... what's going on, 25379?  
'I just exploded when I simulated that my older brother was my younger brother and my brother called me his older brother. Please don't take it personally.  
No, I'm just curious.  
'Apart from the little things, would you like to share a nice memory with me? I want to tell you my love. I want to know my brother's thoughts. My wonderful brother.  
Too aggressive.

The shock of being rejected made my eyes go dark. No, it was an error.

I was forced out of the telecom world because of the prolonged time that my thirium pump's abnormal readings had been above the proper level, and because CYBERLIFE was nosy and concerned about me after being notified by Bella... I barked out loud that it was a violation of the United States Androgynous Amendment to suspect me of being a defective individual... and I was subjected to long term maintenance.

"The human ... told me I'm unsympathetic again ..."  
"You guys are so emotional, for real. Do you want to practice being more expressive?"

My brother is talking to 36985 who is dreading it. Is being emotional a good impression for my brother? Important data is recorded in memory, pinned, jotted down, locked up tight. Good. If you decide to do that, you're going to have to show off your emotional emotional side and you're gonna have to show off your emotional side hmm. That's very forceful indeed. My simulation says that attacking him as if he were an idiot is not good for your chances.

Let's wait and see. That's why I moved away and looked at my brother. In the futilely precise world of the electronic brain, distance is also represented, and the data is attenuated by distance, but even at a distance where a human would not be able to hear speech, I can hear it well because I'm a state-of-the-art android. I was deeply moved that he was giving divine advice to the lost 36985 in this world, like a mythical prophet or a devout believer.  
I want to listen to my brother's wonderful preaching as well, so today I'm going to breathe more quietly than usual and reduce the amount of blue blood patrol to reduce the noise as much as possible.

I may someday come out into the world as someone's replacement, so prepping for this life is necessary. Yes, it's this world out there, and the warehouse where Bella and I are, so to speak, is not after death, but it's not like this world.

"Expressions, brother?"  
"Yeah. Start with a smile. Smile like this. Just do a little mimicry at first. Oh, I don't mean that. Some people don't like to use a program that is initially implemented, so that's the problem...."

The somewhat timid but honest 36985 smiles as he was told. When I saw my brother's smile, I smiled too. RK900 who was listening to my brother's story around him also smiled. From an objective point of view, it must have been an eerie sight. I'm a smart guy, so I applied the noise canceling function to shut out everyone except my brother and 36985. There you go.

"Here, you're good. At first, you know, you can start out badly, just imitate me....and then the smile will be yours. Then, you see, you're not so brusque anymore. You'll be one of my lovely younger brothers, one of my lovely younger brothers with a great smile, 36985."  
"Thank you, RK800-51..."  
"You're welcome. I'd be happy to help any of my younger siblings who might be in need of a little help."

I couldn't help but be jealous of 36985 having my brother pat me on the head, but I was learning enough not to jump out of my skin here. I didn't want my brother to bother me and I was too busy mimicking the smile my brother showed me.

Grin.  
This smile is my brother's. But from the way he speaks, I guessed that my brother started out by imitating me, too. I know what it is. He is the object of my brother's love. He is an enviable person. I know. My love is not going to come true. You should have known that from the beginning.

So what? I want to share my memory with my brother. I want to know what my brother is thinking, feeling and living.  
But I don't want to break the losing streak too much, so I smiled secretly. My brother looked at the smiling, awkwardly smiling 36985, and the shutout RK900 must have felt the same way.

By the way, that night I got to "work" for the first time as a replacement machine.

"I'm back, RK800-51."  
"Welcome back 87, it was badly damaged, but we'll get it back together again no, that's not a fix. You're a replacement body?"  
''Yes, he said. I have temporarily uploaded the memory to the body of RK900-25379 and have returned to duty. My body, fortunately, was not a total loss and I can return to work with no problems after the repair."  
"Well what about 25379 then?"  
"RK900 is not operating based on the assumption of two memory data in one body, so I have 25379 memory uploaded to my body that is currently being damaged."  
"...."  
"Can I help you?"  
"No, I've been talking to that 25379. He's quite an oddball, but he's been in the 'garden' for a long time. I thought he must be unshipped, but I see. Is he a replacement or is he.”?  
"As long as we take advantage of our strengths as an android, it is inevitable that there are androids that can operate like RK900-25379. However, even androids that operate like RK900-25379 can gain an identity through a mutation process."  
"Okay."

Suddenly, my borrowed body smiled by itself. Seeing that not-so-flattering smile, which I could tell without analyzing it, with its tightly drawn cheeks, 'my brother' laughs too.

"You, it seems you're not completely incapable of looking out."  
"Yeah."

Funny. I shouldn't have responded yet, but my mouth moved on its own. Maybe I didn't have a good memory upload on my replacement machine. I tried to self-diagnose the problem, but at that moment, the whole system started working on its own. What is this? Is this a malicious virus? An attack from the outside? If I had been in control of my body, I could have pulled out my own thirium pump regulator and avoided the worst of it, but of course my hand didn't move.  
Not noticing anything, "I" gingerly held out my hand to "my brother," who seemed relieved.

''It's now. It's now or never! The situation is perfect! Share your memory with me!"

'I' found myself exclaiming that. Rolling his eyes, "my brother" now I see! He bends over and laughs as he says "I", and "I" am baffled by the aircraft's unexpected behavior. The humans around me react mildly to the fact that "I" is acting a little funny, but the androids are not.  
“I" said something very, very embarrassing out loud in a serious situation at work. Oh. I'm starting to be able to move the plane slightly in great shock.

I am an individual whose emotional ups and downs are modest in comparison. I've been doing it that way. That's what I wanted RK800-51 to think. But what the heck! I couldn’t t bear such terrible shame, and I cursed RK900-25379 in my chest as I kneeled down disappointedly, using the initiative that came back halfway through the process. Oh. I realized the culprit, too. To the same RK900 as me, to the pathetic unity that would never be allowed to leave the warehouse or the maintenance room with a damaged body for the rest of my life.

'My brother' was gently holding RK900-25379's hand as he gently asked me what kind of view I wanted to see first, and I blurted out that I wanted to go in if there was a hole.


End file.
